<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Immortal Viking by Lilith_Deckerstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901504">The Immortal Viking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar'>Lilith_Deckerstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlander (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Immortals, Swords, fighting to the death, there can only be one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the dawn of time, there have been immortals living among us. But there is another kind of immortals who are the few and are the guardians, protectors of immortals and mortal, and enforcers of the rules. And only women can be these handful of immortals. Valkyrie is one of those immortals. And as with the other immortals, there can only be one of her kind. (Based on 1986 movie)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Becoming Immortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b> <em>839 A.D Ireland </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The battle raged on between the Irishmen and the Vikings as they fought over the land that they stood on. Amongst the Vikings, riding atop her horse and killing her foes, is Valkyrie, the greatest warrior in her clan, firstborn of Aric the fearless, and future chieftess. </p><p> </p><p>Valkyrie jumped down from her horse and clashed swords with anyone who dared to fight her. One by one they fell at her hand. Those who valued their life ran away from her but were soon killed by other Vikings. But something soon made the color drain from her face and could no longer hear the battle around her. After feeling a strange sensation, Valkyrie turned her head and just witnessed her betrothed being slain by the enemy. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” She cried out in rage before she ran with all her might up the hill to fight the man who killed her betrothed. When she reached the top of the hill, their two swords clashed and sounded like thunder. But before she knew it, a sword was runged through her chest and she looked into the eyes of her enemy and saw hatred. He withdrew his sword and before she collapsed, Valkyrie swung her sword and cut off his head. Like bolts of lightning, the energy left the man’s body and entered Valkyrie. Pain surged through her and she twisted in agony, receiving the power as it exploded in every corpuscle of her body.</p><p> </p><p>As Valkyrie lay there on the ground, she felt being lifted up and carried away from the battle. Soon, she was placed next to the injured and dying Vikings. She felt immense pain coming from her chest, part was from the wound she had received and the other was heartbreak from seeing the man she loved being killed. Darkness soon consumed her, but it did not last long. Within moments, Valkyrie was healed of her wound and she opened her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“How is this possible?” The healer asked. </p><p> </p><p>“It would appear Odin has made her immortal,” Horik breathed before taking out his sword, kneeling on one knee with his head bowed, “What is our next move, Valkyrie the Immortal?”</p><p> </p><p>“We fight,” Valkyrie replied as she looked down at her sword laying on what was supposed to be her deathbed and held it in her hand, “We fight! And bathe in the blood of our enemies!” </p><p> </p><p>Valkyrie ran out of the tent, climbed atop her horse, and fought alongside the other Viking warriors killing the enemy. When the battle was over, Valkyrie had lead her army to victory over the Irish. The deceased Vikings were prepared for their funerals after the journey home.</p><p>Upon returning home, the deceased were unloaded from the ship and the families were informed. While Valkyrie sat atop her horse looking out at the distance, her father was being informed of what happened to her. She then heard the hoof steps of another horse and she didn’t have to look to know that it was her father and his horse. </p><p> </p><p>“I assume Horik told you what happened,” Valkyrie said. </p><p> </p><p>“He did,” Aric replied, “I am sorry for what happened to Ragnar, but he is now in the halls of Valhalla with others of our clan that has fallen during the battle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Father, why was I healed from my wound, a wound that surely would have taken my life?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>“When you were born, my daughter, I heard a voice speaking your name 'Valkyrie',” He confessed, “It was then that I knew that you would be a great warrior and lead our clan to countless victories. I knew that you would lead our clan to prosperity. Odin has granted you eternal life to guide our clan for generations.”</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, under the star-filled, dark sky, the entire clan watches as the boats carrying the dead are pushed out into the ocean. Valkyrie, her father, and two younger brothers each sat on their horses watching the coats float away. </p><p> </p><p>Valkyrie lit the arrow on fire before pulling the string back and firing the arrow. The arrow landed on the boat with Ragnar, catching on fire. Many arrows followed, landing and catching fire on other boats. Valkyrie tried not to cry as the man she loved grew smaller in the distance, but a single tear rolled down her face. </p><p>Valkyrie continued to lead her clan in many victorious battles and began to lead them to prosperity and gave them guidance when her father died a few years after she became immortal. And her brothers now have wives and children, who have grown into young men. Valkyrie had been chieftess for over 40 years before she first felt a strange painful sensation when a woman arrived on her land. A sensation she felt the night she became immortal.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Valkyrie asked, gritting her teeth in pain, with her sword pointed toward the woman, who had just entered the great hall. The other Vikings in the great hall drew their weapons at the mysterious woman. </p><p> </p><p>“I am Alecta and I hail from Greece,” The woman replied, “And it would appear that the rumors of an immortal Viking are true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, Odin himself blessed my sister,” Jarl, Valkyrie’s younger brother, spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” Valkyrie demanded. </p><p> </p><p>“I came to speak with you, chieftess. I can help you understand who you are,” Alecta replied. </p><p> </p><p>“How do we know that you are not lying? How do we know you are not the enemy?” Ivar, Valkyrie’s youngest brother, questioned. He stepped closer to the woman as he readied his sword to kill her. </p><p> </p><p>“Ivar, stand down,” Valkyrie ordered and her brother returned to his seat next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“That is for your sister and I to discuss,” Alecta told him. </p><p> </p><p>Valkyrie looked at the woman for a moment, “Everyone leave at once!” She ordered while some obliged others were hesitant to leave their leader. </p><p> </p><p>“But sister-’ Ivar began. </p><p> </p><p>“I said leave!” She interrupted him. </p><p> </p><p>One by one, the Vikings left the great hall on the orders of their leader. When the last two Vikings were leaving the great hall, they closed the doors and the two women were now alone. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, why do you wish to speak with me?" Valkyrie questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"I speak with you about who you are," Alecta answered. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps I should be more clear on this matter. I am Alecta, I hail from Greece, and I am immortal," Alecta said. </p><p> </p><p>"Immortal? Like me?" Valkyrie asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we are the same, Valkyrie," She answered, "We are sisters. I was born thousands of years ago in the year 384 B.C. and I have come here to train you."</p><p> </p><p>"Train me?” Valkyrie scoffed, gritting her teeth in pain, “I already know how to fight."</p><p> </p><p>"Fight mortals, yes, but not Immortals, who have spent years, centuries at their craft. And I must teach you both the rules for the Immortals and our rules."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean of rules for the Immortals and our rules? What is the difference?" Valkyrie questioned. </p><p> </p><p>Alecta smiled before explaining, "There is a reason that we were able to sense each one another. We are different from other immortals. We and few others like us are the guardians, protectors of immortals and mortal, and enforcers of the rules. Unlike other immortals, immortals like us can sense others like us and normal immortals, but we can not be sensed by normal immortals. And that only women can become immortals such as us.” </p><p> </p><p>“And what are the rules?” </p><p> </p><p>"The rules are that any immortal will not fight on holy ground for that is where we are safe, not even the most despicable immortal would dare break that rule, there can only be one on one duels no two or more immortals may attack another or interfere with an immortal duel, we can kill immortals like us and the others, but the normal immortals can not kill us."</p><p> </p><p>"What happens if they do?" Valkyrie inquired. </p><p> </p><p>"I can not say that I know for sure, but I heard that one immortal had beheaded one of us and it caused the destruction of an entire civilization, and another had caused something horrific to the immortal. But those are mere rumors, and I doubt any immortal is willing to see if they are true," Alecta answered before noticing Valkyrie’s pain continuing, "The sensation you're feeling is the Quickening. It happens when Immortals meet and it becomes stronger after a beheading. Then the Quickening is when the receiving of all the power and knowledge another immortal has obtained throughout his/her life. When new immortals begin their new life they are assumed a brief grace period in which they are trained and protected by an elder immortal, we must keep our affairs secret from the world, and there can only be one: one immortal like us and one immortal that is not. In support of this rule, we are subject to the effects of the Gathering, which forces us to seek out other immortals until, as I said before, there is only one of each us." </p><p> </p><p> Valkyrie stood up from her seat at the table and walked over to the wall that held the tapestry of her father and that adorned tapestries of past chiefs. She held her hand out to touch the tapestry, "Since I became immortal and my father had passed, I have felt as if I was part of something else that the gods had destined for me," She turned around to Alecta, "I believe that this is what they had planned. But another thing has been on my mind since I became immortal and that is why me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why does the sun come up? Why is the sky blue during the day? Or what is the meaning of life?" Alecta smiled at Valkyrie, "I do not know, except that we were born different. From the dawn of time, we came, moving silently down through the centuries. Living many secret lives, struggling to reach the time of the Gathering, where we will be drawn to a far away place and where the few who remain will battle to the last. That is our story..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm ready," Valkyrie told her. </p><p> </p><p>"Then let the training begin,” She said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Journey Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Months went by as Alecta trained Valkyrie how to fight and taught her everything she knew. As the training went on, Valkyrie could tell that she was becoming a better warrior than ever before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were currently clashing swords, a few of the clan’s children watched as their chieftess and Alecta fought atop a large wooden platform a few feet above the ground. The first to fall off would be dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valkyrie dodged and blocked every attack that Alecta had given her and returned it to her, but she did not react fast enough to stop Alecta from sweeping her legs and knocking her off the platform. The children laughed at their beaten and fallen chieftess until she glared at them and they became quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see how you repeatedly knocking me down is teaching me anything,” Valkyrie complained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I am teaching you is balance, observation, and how to use your opponent’s actions against them,” Alecta told her, “You need to learn how to predict the moves of your opponent before they even know what they are going to do or else they will take your head.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valkyrie stood up from the ground and jumped back onto the platform, ready to fight again. Alecta and Valkyrie continued to fight and their swords clash until Valkyrie kicks Alecta at the knee, knocking her off the platform and onto her back. Valkyrie jumps off the platform and stands over Alecta with her sword pointed at her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I won,” Valkyrie grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alecta continued to train Valkyrie for almost two years until Valkyrie had completed her training and was now fully prepared to fight any immortal. It was the night before Alecta was set to leave and at the insistence of Valkyrie, a feast was thrown in her honor in the great hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valkyrie sat on her high seat, the seat for the leader of the clan, watching her people laugh, eat, and drink. Her family and Alecta sat at the same table as she. Seeing her people happy is the most rewarding thing that she could ever think of. As she stands up, the great hall grows quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gather here tonight to thank Alecta of Greece for her service in training me to become an even better warrior,” Valkyrie spoke, “But tonight her time with us ends and when the sun rises, she will be off on her journey to where ever the gods take her. Alecta!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alecta!” The Vikings cheered before continuing with their feast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you enjoying the feast?” Valkyrie asked her teacher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite enjoyable,” She replied before taking a bite of the food, “I don’t think I’ve ever had a feast in my honor before in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alecta takes a sip of wine before asking, “What do you plan to do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not quite sure,” Valkyrie replied, “I may continue leading my clan until there is no clan, or I may pass the leadership onto one of my brother or their descendants. The future seems so more uncertain now that I can live forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had the same feeling myself when I was newly immortal,” Alecta sympathized, “I had completed my training and I had become unsure of what I was going to do with my life. But I wish you luck on any path that you choose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” She said, the two strike their glasses in a toast. The feast continued until the late hours of the night and everyone returned to their homes for rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the sun had risen the next day, the Vikings gathered outside to give their goodbyes as Alecta was getting herself and her horse ready to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your hospitality,” Alecta said to Valkyrie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome and thank you for teaching me everything I needed to know,” She returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alecta climbs atop her horse and looks down at Valkyrie, “May we meet again in the future. Pegasus, forward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horse then trotted away from the Viking village and grew smaller in the distance until it could no longer be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valkyrie went on leading her clan for the next ten years before something changed her mind. She, her brothers, and other Viking warriors were battling Scotsmen on their land. Valkyrie cut down the Scotsmen who dared tried to fight her. Eventually, none ventured toward her for fear of their lives. She felt victory as she and her clan fought their enemies, but that feeling was short-lived when witnessed her brothers being cornered and killed by two Scotsmen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” She cried before running toward her brothers and killing anyone who stood in her way. When she reached her brothers, Valkyrie killed the Scotsmen before she broke into tears seeing her little brothers lying dead on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a sword pierces her from behind through her stomach. She gasps from the sudden pain and the sword was removed as Valkyrie was pushed to the ground. As she laid atop the bodies of her dead brothers, she could hear the man who had injured boosting his victory to the other Scotsmen. Valkyrie looked up and saw that his back was turned to her, she took this opportunity. Nearby Scotsmen stopped cheering and gasped as they saw Valkyrie rise up from the ground. The one who had injured her took notice of the other Scotsmen and turned only to be met with Valkyrie’s sword in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now do you feel like boosting?!” Valkyrie hissed at the Scotsman before removing her sword and watched as the Scotsman fell to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle went on before it ended with Valkyrie and her clan as the victors, but with her brothers dead, Valkyrie did not feel victorious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night they had all returned home, Valkyrie watched her brothers fade into the distance, and as she did, Valkyrie thought that she would never have to see her brothers being sent off to Valhalla. But when it had become a reality, Valkyrie became heavy with heartache now that her father, mother, and brothers were now gone. The next day, Valkyrie gathered everyone in the great hall for an announcement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My people, I have called you here today because I have made a decision that is for the future of the clan. I have contemplated this decision for a long time and, I believe, there is no better time than now for that decision to take effect," Valkyrie announced, "I have decided to step down as leader of the clan and give it to my eldest nephew."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few gasps from the crowd and looks of shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that this comes as a surprise to you, but I know with the greatest confidence that my nephew will lead you to both victory and prosperity as I have," She continued, "I will continue my stay here until after the Yuletide to prepare my nephew and then I will take my leave, but I promise to return as a guest and advisor, not as your leader."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No murmurs came from the crowd as they wished not to disrespect their leader, but Valkyrie's youngest nephew, Ivar's son, stood up with his drink held high and says, "Long live Harald the Wise and Valkyrie the Immortal!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the clan of Vikings stood up with their drinks and chanted, "Long live Harald the Wise and Valkyrie the Immortal! Long live Harald the Wise and Valkyrie the Immortal! Long live Harald the Wise and Valkyrie the Immortal! Long live Harald the Wise and Valkyrie the Immortal!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the months passed, leading up to the Yuletide, Valkyrie spent her time both leading her clan and preparing her nephew for when the Yuletide is over. Her nephew, Harald, was by her side watching and learning from her as she carried out the duties as the clan's leader. Valkyrie taught her nephew that being chief was courageous, ambitious, kind, loyal, willing to sacrifice their own life for the clan, and to treasure life itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now the last night of the Yuletide, the Great Hall was filled with the laughter of every Vikings as they eat food from the enormous feast and told stories. It both warms and breaks her heart as she remembers the memories she had with her brothers and parents of past yuletides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While others were enjoying the feast, Valkyrie sat silently as she watched her people. She knew that stepping down and letting her nephew take charge was the best decision because she remembered her father saying that with each new chief the clan grows with their wisdom. Valkyrie knew that her time as chieftess had come to an end and that it was now her nephew's time to lead their clan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices of the Vikings grew quiet until there was silence as they saw Valkyrie stand up from her seat. She looked at them all with a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My clan, I am proud to tell you that my nephew, Harlad, will lead you to greatness just as I did and as the chiefs before me. I promise to return from my travels of this world and visit my clan. I wish you all the happiest of times and a great future for our clan," Valkyrie spoke, but as she was about to sit down her nephew Harlad stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aunt Valkyrie, I want you to know that me, Ivar, and the whole clan promise to tell our children and our children's children of you. So, one day they will be inspired by your greatness and live life just as you have taught us. You will be a legend," Harlad announced, "Long live Valkyrie the Immortal!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole clan stood up from their seats and chanted, "Long live Valkyrie the Immortal! Long live Valkyrie the Immortal! Long live Valkyrie the Immortal! Long live Valkyrie the Immortal! Long live Valkyrie the Immortal!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost noon the next day when Valkyrie was getting ready to leave. She gathered the things that she would need and placed them into the saddlebags on her horse. Valkyrie said her goodbyes to her clan before mounting her horse and looking down at her family and friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May the gods look over and guide us on the battlefield and at home," She said, "May we meet again. Göndul, hyah!" Valkyrie flicks the horse's reins and they moved in a canter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valkyrie looked behind her and saw her home growing smaller in the distance before turning her attention in front of her. For the first time in her life Valkyrie had begun to feel afraid, but she knew that with this new life she had to be courageous as her father had taught her and not let anyone stop her. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>